As commonly known, numerous cosmetic products are known for the treatment of skin and/or hair, where each one has a different formula, to clean, moisturize, protect or provide many other benefits to the users. However, many persons evidence allergic reaction to certain substances included in the formula of such products, such as, for instance, shampoos or creams. The most frequent reaction are red skin with edema or hives, in addition to the sensations of warmth, burning or itching.
One of the most common causes of allergic reactions are the scents, preservative substances and paraphenyleno diamine, which, when in contact with the skin of people suffering from any kind of allergy, such as rhinitis, asthma, or yet elders and/or children, may cause the described reactions, whether though skin sensitiveness, or through mere contact by smell.
Another important issue regarding the choice of the product resides in the personal preference of each individual, which varies as a consequence of several standards. For instance, the contact of certain scents, oils, etc., for a given type of skin, such as black skin in relation to white or yellow skin, produces different reactions, and can be good for one type of skin and not good for another type of skin. Another point to be considered is that many people need to use a particular kind of component to wash their hair, for instance, to combat dandruff, which many times is not found in the shampoo version they prefer, and must therefore use two types of shampoo, representing an additional cost. In addition, one product may have a scent different from the other. As already known, cosmetics are manufactured in large scale by the industry, where great mixing, bottling and sealing machines are provided, preparing the products as a series, being inspected by chemists in charge.
It is also known that cosmetics and other products in general can be prepared by processing pharmacies, where the customer delivers a prescription prepared by a medical doctor in charge, which is formulated and prepared by a chemist or person in charge of the processing pharmacy, delivering it to the customer. Generally, the cost of this type of product is much higher as compared to the products commonly found in the market prepared by the cosmetic industry.